(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a signal device for use in association with a cubicle or workstation, and in particular to a signal device for use on a cubicle wall to visually indicate the status of the person normally occupying the workstation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Modern work environments, instead of being constructed of fixed offices with floor to ceiling walls, are often formed by dividing a large open area into a plurality of workstations, or cubicles, which can serve as offices, conference areas, specialized work areas, etc. These workstations are formed using movable partitions, often called cubicle walls. These cubicle walls may be of different heights, widths and lengths. Generally, however, the wall will be low enough so that a person of average height inside a workstation can see the tops to other workstations. A cubicle wall commonly found in office environments is approximately 4 to 6 feet high, 1 to 3 inches thick, and 2 to 6 feet long. Cubicle walls are normally formed of an outer frame that forms the top, bottom and end sections of the cubicle walls, and side sections extending across the frame. The interior of the cubicle wall between the sections may be hollow or insulated.
Work environments of this nature are commonly comprised of a large number of workstations extending over a large space. One of the needs experienced by an individual working in a workstation is to determine the status of the user of another workstation, i.e., whether or not the user of another workstation is present or absent, and whether the user is available. While the height of the wall is normally low enough for an individual of average height to see over the wall while standing, and view the tops of cubicle walls forming other workstations, a user seated inside a workstation normally cannot be seen by those in other workstations.
Thus, if the user of one workstation wishes to communicate with the user of another workstation, the first workstation user must physically go to the second workstation or telephone the second workstation, assuming that the workstation has a telephone. In the first case, considerable time can be wasted if the other user is not present, or is otherwise engaged. Use of a telephone, while quicker, can be disruptive if the second user is in a meeting, or otherwise involved in an activity that should not be interrupted.
Therefore, it would be highly convenient if there was a means whereby the user of one workstation could determine the status of the user of a second workstation by mere visual inspection, without the need to physically go to the other workstation, or risk interruption of some activity.